


Two Little Words

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, during episode Death Defying Feats, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a missing scene I created between the arrest of the killer and the closing scene at the end of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen Season Three Episode One of Miss Fisher Murder Mysteries please don't read it yet. This contains spoilers for the episode. Not beta, I just had to get this out of my system as soon as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> Here lies my imagination that is inspired by the brilliant mind of Kerry Greenwood. This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money. This is just for fans of the show.

After securing his prisoner in her cell Jack took his time returning to his office. He was trying to form an apology for the Honorable Phryne Fisher. He really felt bad about his behavior of late.

He had no idea what had come over him. The depth of jealousy toward this unknown man...her father, for goodness sake, became what he could only describe as a monster. A monster that he failed to slay till it was too late, he hoped it was not too late for her to forgive him. After what he said last night, he just prayed that she would.

********

Phryne leaned back in her favorite guest chair in Jack's office as she waited for him to return from the cells. She had just finished giving her statement to Hugh, and she was holding but not reading the statement from the Eva Callahan but her mind was on Jack.

 

'Poor man, I suppose I put him through hell', she thought as she glanced at his book shelf full of books and trophies. She shook her head, she knew that she should have told Jack right up front who her house guest was and just how she felt about him. She just felt so embarrassed by her old reprobate of a father and to tell someone like Jack about what a crook he was and that he had forced his presence on her. Every time she tried to tell him later he assaulted her with a cutting remark and took a bunk. His running away from her and the situation every time was really what bothered her more then anything else he might have done or said. She sighed, she really could forgive everything including all the cutting remarks and his rather amusing drunken declaration. She found it a bit overblown but given that he had not anything to eat and imbibed two martinis and 4 rather large whiskeys she was actually impressed that it wasn't more slurred. 

What he must be shown is that this in not a competition and that she was not judging him at all. 'All I want is our relationship to develop to the next level. I will not change and he knows that, I think that is why he is so....well...challenged by it all.' She thought as she stretched her neck, she has had a bit of a tick in it since she escaped from that damn tank. She knew that he wanted to be the liberal man he spoke of but he is not sure he can be. She knew of course that he already was very liberal and fair minded especially where women were concerned. She just had to show him that he was and if necessary prove it to him. She sighed again, and closed her eyes leaning back in the chair.

***********

Jack entered his office, he closed and locked both doors as he walked to his desk. Phryne was sitting in a guest chair reading the statement. She had changed into her outfit from the afternoon, her hair dry and make up perfect. Of course she looked beautiful and he could smell a waft of her French perfume as he passed her on his way to his chair. She was leaning back in her chair with her feet up on his desk reading the statement that Hugh had typed up from the prisoner, Eva Callahan.

 

"Hello," he said quietly.

 

"Hello Jack," she replied sweetly her eyes not leaving the report.

 

He looked down at his fingers, cleaning a nail as he asked, "Did you give your statement yet?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Good."

 

Jack looked up at her, she was still reading the report, but he could tell she watching him carefully over the top of it. His eyes drifted back to down to his lap. He cleared his throat and said softly and sincerely. "I am so very sorry Phryne, really I am. I really have no idea what came over me. I have never in my life felt such a jealous rage like that before and I hope to God I never do again. I hope you can forgive me."

 

"Yes, I can..."

 

Jack's head snapped up, surprised.

 

Phryne smiled softly and continued, "You need to understand that harmless flirting and seduction are not the same thing. I think you need to also understand that I feel deeper about you then those other liberal men that you gave your funny little speech about. "

 

Jack tilted his head to one side and replied in astonishment, "Oh?"

 

"Of course, you know I am not going to change. Not a bit of it. You will have to accept me as I am. Just as I need to accept you as you are. We both have our strengths and faults the question is can we learn to live with them? I can Jack, can you?"

 

Jack cleared his throat and nodded. "I can't promise that I will not be jealous again but I do promise to trust you and not to make such a bloody fool of myself."

 

Phryne smiled affectionately at him which made him feel better then he had in days. "Thank you, and I promise to communicate with you better. I was so embarrassed by my father, and what he is, that I didn't tell you that he was my male house guest. I knew there must have been some scheme and that the Magic show was apart of it and I was so angry at him for intruding into our date and my life that I felt it was best to explain it in person, if I had just told you the truth you would not have had a reason to build up such a jealous rage and none of this would have happened. "

Jack nodded and looked at her through his eyelashes as he replied, "I do understand, especially now that I met him...um....do you accept my apology?"

"Of course," she smiled wickedly at him though and he knew something outrageous would come from those beautiful red lips any minute now. "But I would not give up the wonderful and cherished memory of you in those blue silk pajamas and...out of them."

He felt his face warm up and he knew his face had gone scarlet, he was very glad that he had locked both doors. "Phryne..." he said softly but there was a warning in his voice. 

"As bad as I feel that you had nothing in your stomach, too much alcohol, that nerve medicine of Father's, and to top it all off my idiot father hit you on the head. I feel horrible about it, I really do."

"But?" Jack asked knowing there was more to come.

"You looked delicious and I can't wait to know you better so I can enjoy an in depth intimacy with such bounty."

Jack's blush now reached his ears and neck, he took a few steadying breaths and replied, " I really want to get to know you better in that way too."

"Shall we try for dinner tonight?"

"What about your father?"

"I threw him out."

Jack smiled and looked down at his hands nodding his head, "Yes, thank you I would love to."

"I can't wait to continue my appreciation of your many assets." She replied her smile was bright and she was enjoying watching him as he nervously pulled at his hands, she hoped to have those hands exploring her soon.

Jack looked up, rolled his eyes and replied, "Phryne..."

"Yes?"

"It will wait till tonight."

 

Fini


End file.
